


I come with knives.

by Lux (intothemidnightblue)



Series: Musicbox [12]
Category: SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF, Wilbur Soot - Fandom, jschlatt - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ficlet, M/M, Vampire!Wilbur, Vampires, its not written graphically but the imagery is gorey, second chapter has the violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothemidnightblue/pseuds/Lux
Summary: Wilbur’s fangs shone in his smile.“I wouldn’t trust you as far as I could throw you,” Schlatt risked, keeping light despite the danger he was in.“It’s just me,” Wilbur feigned innocence.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Series: Musicbox [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/792762
Comments: 19
Kudos: 250





	1. Under My Skin (The Rising Tide)

**Author's Note:**

> The monotony  
> And the rising tide  
> Is under my skin, is crawling inside  
> Adrenaline to rewire my mind  
> I'm only human, I come with knives

Wilbur’s fangs shone in his smile.

“I wouldn’t trust you as far as I could throw you,” Schlatt risked, keeping light despite the danger he was in.

“It’s just me,” Wilbur feigned innocence.

Schlatt backed farther up the library’s ladder.

“Come down to me little kitty,” Wilbur reached up and caressed Schlatt’s face, playing with his food as if he cared the least bit for this morsel.

“People will look for me,” Schlatt warned.

“Let them come,” A laugh bubbled up in Wilbur’s chest as he yanked Schlatt down by the tufts of his hair. The clawlike fingernails almost gentle on his scalp. Every move Wilbur made was sweet like a doe, as his voice dripped like honey, however laced with poison; the doe a disguise for a clever fox. Wilbur leaned in to smell the sweat off Schlatt’s neck, as if a treat to the vampire before him.

“I may keep you for a while,” Wilbur said, as one may debate if a snack bag is worth the purchase. His teeth played on the man’s neck, Schlatt’s head twisted to the side, moved as if he was just looking away from the sight.

“You’re toying with me,” Schlatt’s heartbeat sped up at the adrenaline of death’s meandering footsteps.

“I’m only human,” Wilbur lied like a purr.

“Just get on with it,” Schlatt accepted death’s chill into his veins as teeth broke skin. Wilbur tasted him like wine, savoring the moment. Meak submission was etched in Schlatt’s form as he leaned back on the ladder, another feeble attempt at escape. Wilbur only followed, hand on Schlatt’s waist and another at his head holding him steady.

“You’re sweet with fear,” Wilbur breathed.

“Just for you,” Schlatt sneered. Wilbur pressed kisses on the marks on Schlatt’s neck, vanishing them to nothing but an old scar. Schlatt despiser it, feeling the power itch his skin as it knitted closed the wounds.

“You’ll pair nicely with dessert,” Wilbur’s voice was low, almost tired. Perhaps content in how nicely his prey behaved for him, yet how sweetly he would cry out for help when the time came. Wilbur traced circles in Schlatt’s skin with his nails. Small red lines rising up from the sharp sting.

“Let me leave and I won’t breathe a word of what I know,” Schlatt promised.

“My dear, you are perfect for me in every way. I cannot let you walk free once I’ve found you,” Wilbur said kindly. Schlatt was growing more and more sick to his stomach every time Wilbur so much as breathed his direction.

“I want to go home,” Schlatt shut his eyes tight, as if he were Dorothy in a dream.

“This is home,” Wilbur smiled, miles wide.

“I’ll come back,” Schlatt said quickly, “spare me and I’ll return again when I’m rested and fed,” he faded to a whisper, “I’ll keep returning for as long as you won’t take any more women from the land nor sheep from the herd.”

“You’ll be my lamb?” Wilbur traced up Schlatt’s loose shirt. He could claw out his heart right now and the world would forget Schlatt in a week, not caring to find the body of the man who spent too much time lost in the forest.

“I’ll be your everything,” Schlatt choked as Wilbur’s hands held him by the neck, feeling his blood rush.

“I have no need for one little man when I rival gods,” Wilbur hissed. Schlatt focused on getting breath where he could, trying not to gasp and scrape and claw towards the illusion of freedom, lest Wilbur find him too eager to survive.

“Let me worship you,” Schlatt’s words tasted like acid on his tongue, but it seemed to please the higher being.

“Careful now,” Wilbur let up his grip a small bit, smirking, “I grow stronger with every tongue that speaks my name.”

“Wilbur,” Schlatt warned of his fading consciousness as he brought his hands up for a futile attempt at prying off the cold fingers from his throat. Wilbur laughed deep, releasing him, Schlatt collapsing on the floor, resting painfully against the ladder. His wild grasping at brought a few books down with him.

Wilbur bent down as one would talk to a child.

“I wouldn’t mind a little minion, should he cry out my name like that more often,” Wilbur’s voice again dripped with laced honey as Schlatt gasped breaths deep like the feel of your soul right after heavy rain. He had tears like snaking rivers etching out pathways down his face. Wilbur tilted up Schlatt’s head with a chilled finger.

“You’re beautiful right after you’ve seen death,” Wilbur cooed, “I’ve made you beautiful.”

“You haven’t made me shit,” Schlatt wanted to say, as he would spit in the being’s face and finally make a run for it. Instead, he held the monster’s gaze, pouring out his soul through his eyes for Wilbur to sip like he did from Schlatt’s own skin. “Let me go, Wilbur,” Schlatt whimpered.

“For now, you may walk with a leash; bound to this home alone,” Wilbur tested.

“I want to see my family,” Schlatt begged.

“To the mother that cares not what her little lamb has gotten lost in? Pathetic,” Wilbur let Schlatt’s chin drop.

“Yeah well, we can’t choose who we love,” Schlatt fought the urge to curl up in a ball.

“I could be convinced to choose you,” Wilbur laid a hand on top of Schlatt’s head, less in comfort and more holding him down, however subconscious the difference may be. “Care for you until you can grow into a big strong ram. My little harvest of man,” Wilbur played with condescending pet names as Schlatt brought his knees to his chest.

“I’ll be whatever you want me to be,” Schlatt promised, looking away.

“My little lamb,” Wilbur pet him, “already showing me his neck.” There was no place Schlatt could realistically look, except down, so he did. A drop of his blood had landed on the floor, so he focused on it’s tone and shade as Wilbur observed.

“Let me get up,” Schlatt asked. Wilbur moved out the way as Schlatt slowly rose. “Will I get to read?”

“Whatever you like, lamb. I’ll keep you entertained in every way I can,” Wilbur drawled, unable for keep his claws from Schlatt for long, now crawling them under his shirt to play at Schlatt’s hips, leaving painful scratches that would heal quickly. Schlatt winced at the marks. Wilbur took note.

“I may only be human,” Wilbur brushed a wound that had broke skin, smearing the blood on his fingertip, bringing it up to his lips and licking it almost seductively, “but I come with knives.”


	2. Knives That Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves me but you.

“Your pretty words are empty; void,” Schlatt sat on the chair backwards, leaning forward. His face was partially obscured by shadow, and the bars of the prison.

“Everyone loves me but you,” Wilbur lounged on his much more comfortable chair, observing from outside the cell. He laughed like it was funny. Perhaps it was.

“No one in this town knows the monster you hide,” Schlatt leaned forward, hands on the bars. He was scraggly and worn. His neck was bruised and cut.

“It’s great, isn’t it? These townsfolk were so wary to begin with, but look at them now! I ask to dance and they put on a ball. You were right, I needed to get out. I needed to see what I was missing, and gods I was missing so much life. Truly, I wish you could join me,” Wilbur pouted, leaning forward as well, smiling with sharp teeth.

“Our hunt is not over,” Schlatt growled.

“You are trapped, a pariah to the village, and you are running out of time,” Wilbur said darkly. Schlatt swallowed and remembered that humans needed to breathe. He let out a short laugh.

“It’s not over until your head is on a pike,” Schlatt’s laughter grew as he leaned back. With a blink, Wilbur was on the other side of the bars, taking Schlatt’s ruined neck in his hands and stroking along the veins gently.

“How long has it been now, without food? You feel fine. No fever,” Wilbur checked Schlatt’s forehead, “no weakness or chills. You’re changing faster now.”

“I will never be like you,” Schlatt gripped Wilbur’s hands and forced him back, manhandling him with inhuman strength till their hands knocked the bars, “you took everything from me,” Schlatt whispered, a breath away from Wilbur’s lips. Wilbur smiled, Schlatt sneered. “You like this?” It was said knowingly, though Schlatt was thoroughly disgusted with the creature in front of him.

“I like seeing you in my own image. You’re beautiful,” Wilbur licked his lips. Eyes darting to take in Schlatt’s form.

“I will never be what you made of me,” Schlatt hissed.

“We’ll see,” Wilbur grinned like a wolf. He lurched, knocking Schlatt back. In an instant they were at the back wall, Wilbur effectively pinning Schlatt still. He chomped into Schlatt’s neck as if he were going to rip a bite out of it, drinking deeply, fangs buried deep. Schlatt cried out in pain despite himself.

“You know there’s only one way to end me,” Wilbur licked and kissed mockingly at the torn wound, surrounded by a multitude of similar marks.

“You’re infatuated,” Schlatt groaned. Wilbur hummed noncommittally.

“I’ve made myself weak for you, only to you. I am not infatuated, I am in love,” Wilbur nuzzled Schlatt’s wounds, which stung painfully.

“You love me because I do not crawl on my knees for you,” Schlatt laughed.

“I love you because of what you’ve made of _me_ ,” Wilbur said surely, “without you, I could not have realized my full potential. With you by my side, we will transform the world, you’ll see. This village is just the beginning.” Wilbur turned to look at Schlatt deeply.

“I will not massacre a village,” Schlatt said it like a promise.

“You will have no other choice,” Wilbur was giddy. He let go slightly of Schlatt, who took full advantage and forced them both to the floor, pinning Wilbur and resting a free hand at his chest.

“I’m stronger now, enough to break you before your next faux breath,” Schlatt hissed.

“Go on, save yourself; if you can bear it,” Wilbur taunted, “you love me too,” he laughed, a pure expression of frenzied joy.

“I found you interesting once,” Schlatt said simply. Wilbur just grinned even more. “I know what you want of me,” Schlatt said darkly.

“I want you to realize your full potential, whether I’m there or not,” Wilbur whispered, breathless. Schlatt broke ribs in Wilbur’s chest. Wilbur moaned, mostly in pain but he found it fun to look deeply into Schlatt’s eyes while doing so. Schlatt pressed harder. Wilbur’s breath was shaky now, more spasms of pain than real intakes of oxygen. “Do it,” Wilbur coughed out happily.

“You may have created a monster, but not one that you can control,” Schlatt said. His fingernails gripped into Wilbur’s skin.

“My pet, you never needed a leash,” Wilbur twisted his hands free and brought them up to caress Schlatt’s face. Schlatt ripped open Wilbur’s chest, pulling away the shattered ribs that were in the way. Wilbur laughed painfully, screaming and crying with joy and agony. “My heart beats for you,” Wilbur mocked. Schlatt didn’t answer, he just continued digging until he found the organ. “You may have saved yourself from an immortal life, but you can never save what your soul has become,” Wilbur’s hands fell from Schlatt’s face.

“I am saving the world from a cruel and merciless god, I cannot think of anything more holy,” Schlatt muttered as he pulled on Wilbur’s heart. Wilbur gasped, silent pain written on his face. No blood poured from his body, but it seeped from the heart readily.

“I will live on within you, forever,” Wilbur whispered through the searing agony.

“You are a scar, which will heal in time. I am not yours, I will not be yours,” Schlatt promised.

“You were mine,” Wilbur laughed brokenly, “you were mine.”

“Maybe so,” Schlatt had a haunted look on his face as he pulled the heart free, “but I am through being your sheep.”

He cut the remaining veins free, staring at the organ for a moment, moving it around in his hand.

“I wanted to love you,” he said to Wilbur’s dead eyes, “I wanted to be loved by you. You were unique, powerful, and beautiful. I regret ever entertaining your lies. I see now, clearly, that you are just a power-hungry man, weak and ugly,” Schlatt licked up his arm as blood fell from the heart, “You wear your weakness on your sleeve so clearly. You cannot entertain the thought of being unloved,” Schlatt took a bite from the heart, ripping it open and drinking from it greedily. He still sat on Wilbur’s cold form. Some drops splattered back into Wilbur’s open chest.

“You equate love to power, power to fear. I pity you, the world must be so ugly in your eyes,” Schlatt said as he finished. He got up, tossing the heart back in the chest like a slam dunk. His eyes though were devoid of any emotion but a lingering void. He bent back down to sift through Wilbur’s pockets, finding the keys pretty easily. He got back up and headed over to the door, slipping his hand through the bars and unlocking the padlock separating him from freedom.

The gate clicked open, and Schlatt finally breathed deep and true. The chill in his bones faded, the lingering malaise letting up slowly. He wanted to take one last look at the man who ruined his life and stole the promise of a peaceful future away from him, but that would only make him real again. For now, Schlatt could only deal without the phantom thoughts. He bolted out the dungeon, feeling the past and present trauma creeping up the stairs behind him. Tears pricked his eyes as he held his breath as he climbed. When he got to the door, he opened it just enough to slip through before closing it again, shutting the horrors in. He breathed out, gasping for more air, slowly fading into laughing hysterics. He was free. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little more. You get the beginning and the end. : )  
> Still born from my distrust of Wilbur, but I want to be clear my words do not reflect what I think of actual Wilbur. This is purely a fictional vampire Wilbur. 
> 
> Questions and comments are greatly appreciated as well as kudos. The reason this gets a new chapter is because of the interaction so far. If you want more, the closest way to my heart is a comment. Let me know what you think !

**Author's Note:**

> *puts all my wilbur distrust in a neat little box and gifts it to the fandom*  
> here's my treat for putting up with my weird writing tests and shit and supporting me. 
> 
> This is why I often note to check out my other recent works not hiding in Lux. I can write lol I'm just in my fun art phase.  
> I would recommend listening to the acoustic version of I come with knives by IAMX after/while you read.
> 
> no beta and I was falling asleep while writing mistakes are probably there.


End file.
